


Lesson #1

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 2.14, Neal teaches Peter how to pick cuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting quite late when Neal stopped by Peter's office. Most everybody had gone home already. "Hey, Peter. You're sleeping over at the office tonight?"

Peter looked up from his work, bleary eyed. "Wha-?" Seeing Neal tapping at his watch, he groaned. "Jesus, I didn't notice the time." He threw his hands up. "I promised El I won't be more than an hour, and I just have this one report to finish, and-" Peter stopped mid-sentence. Neal was dangling handcuffs in front of him.

Peter blinked. "Those are mine."

"I'd have brought mine, but you don't let me have my own set."

Peter just shook his head. "For good reason."

Neal ignored that. "So.. I thought that after our recent ordeal, we could have a little one-on-one handler-CI training."

"With my cuffs?"

"Yeah. You know, so that next time Keller's goons abduct you-"

"There isn't going to be a next time," Peter cut him off. He did not intend to fall for that trick again.

"Right. So the next time Keller's goons abduct you, you'll be more experienced in slipping out of these." Neal twirled the cuffs around to emphasize his point.

Peter considered that for a moment. "Fine, next time I have a free evening, we could do your little training."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I'm late and I need to get home." Peter pushed his chair back and got up. He held out his hand for the cuffs. "Give those back."

Neal stepped forward as if to give them back, but instead slapped one of the cuffs on Peter's wrist. Then, before Peter could react, snapped the other one shut over the handle of one of the filing cabinet drawers.

"What? No!" Peter pulled on the cuffs. "What are you doing?"

"Consider this White Collar Life Skills 101."

"I don't have time for this." Peter was already rummaging in his pockets with his one free hand.

"Looking for these?" Neal held up the keys.

The tolerant expression on Peter's face was wiped off instantly, a hint of danger creeping into his voice. "Neal.. give me the keys."

Neal took a careful step back, out of harm's way.

"Neal." Peter pulled again on the cuffs, as if he could worm his way out. "This isn't funny."

Neal had to disagree, but he kept a straight face. "Now you see them." Neal waved his hands around. "Now you don't." He showed Peter his empty hands, palms up.

"Give me the keys." Peter tried again.

Neal leaned back against the door-frame, waving a careless hand. "Come on, Peter. You've got a whole desk full of just-as-good-as-keys substitutes."

"You realize you'll be putting on your magic shows in the Sing-Sing rec hall if I don't get those keys back now."

Neal just shrugged.

After a long moment of silence, Peter sighed. "The guard will be doing his rounds soon."

"And so you'd want to be out of those cuffs before he gets here," Neal pointed out, as reasonably as he could. He'd probably be in a lot of trouble, but he couldn't believe Peter would want the whole world to know his CI managed to cuff him in his own office.

"You.. Gah!" Peter slammed his hand into the filing cabinet, regretting it that very instant.

Neal took another step back. "You realize that if you actually pick those cuffs, it will only take a minute, right?"

Peter stared at him long and hard, but finally blinked first. If that's the way Caffrey wanted to play it. "OK." He looked at his desk, considering Neal's ad-hoc lockpicks. He reached for a pen, then glanced at Neal, who shook his head. He moved over to the paperclips.

Neal tapped his phone, emitting a little beep as he started off his timer.

Peter glanced up at him.

Neal caught Peter's stare. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"If only.. " Peter shook his head, using his teeth to open up the paperclip into a long, thin wire.

"These are some of the easiest locks to pick. You really should reconsider your department issues, Peter."

"Believe me, I will."

Neal watched Peer for a moment as he tried jiggling the lock. "You first need to create your lockpick. Push it in half-way, and bend it."

Peter really wished he'd shut up. "I can do this without the commentary, you know. I've picked my way out of handcuffs before." Nonetheless, he followed Neal's advice.

"I'm sure." The seconds ticked by. "This isn't just about pressing the right buttons, Peter. You've got to get yourself into the proper mental space. Forget everything but you and those cuffs."

"It would be so much easier if you'd stop talking," Peter grunted. "Got it!" A little click and Peter was shaking off the cuff. He allowed himself a grin of triumph.

Neal grinned back, then checked the time. "2.47. Not bad. Not good, but not-"

"The keys." Peter put out his hand.

Neal reached over and produced them with a flourish from behind Peter's ear. "Ta-da!"

Peter just muttered as he grabbed the keys and turned around to free the other cuff from the filing cabinet. He then grabbed his jacket and headed out without another word.

Neal hurried out after him. "Once you get it down to under 30 seconds, we could move on to the more advanced stuff."

Peter whirled around to stare down at Neal.

"Or not.."

"You ever pull a prank like that again, and I will send you back to jail."

"You're welcome." Neal wondered if maybe the FBI should run some gratitude training instead.

"You're lucky I have more important things to do tonight."

Neal just smiled as Peter hurried out. This wasn't bad as far as first lessons went. He was sure he'll have Peter picking locks in his sleep in no time.


	2. Payback

When Peter stepped off the elevator the next day, he wasn't surprised to see Neal already at his desk. Head down over his work. He'd been working with Neal long enough to know his CI's bag of tricks. When Neal thought Peter might be upset at him, he had a whole arsenal of them: Flattery, bribery, whining. Coming to work early.  
Peter stopped by Neal's desk and waited till the younger man looked up.

"Morning, Peter." Neal considered Peter carefully, looking for clues as to the agent's mood. Peter didn't look too upset, which was already a good sign.

"Morning. You're here early."

"I just thought I'll catch up with my casework."

"So this," Peter waved a hand at Neal's desk, encompassing the sudden spurt of morning energy, "has nothing to do with the fact that you assaulted a Federal officer last night."

Neal leaned back in his seat, broadcasting nonchalance. "Come on, Peter. I wouldn't call it 'assault'. It was just a training session."

Right, redefining away his crimes. Peter had forgotten that one. "What do you think a judge would call it?"

Neal simply smiled. "I knew you were going to crack those cuffs. You're a natural born escape artist. Besides, you're not going to be given fair warning when you need it in the field. This was for your own good."

"I'm sure it was." Peter motioned towards his office before Neal could pile it on any further. "Come. Let's talk about your lesson plans."

Neal reluctantly got up to follow Peter to his office.

"Sit," Peter instructed as he led the way in. He shrugged out of his jacket and settled into his chair. "I've been thinking about what you said last night, and I agree it's a good idea."

Neal's face broke into a grin. "Elizabeth convinced you."

Peter let Neal jump to whatever assumptions he wanted. "I can't say the same about your methods, but you do have a lot to teach us. In fact, I think you should have a session with all the agents. One on one."

Neal was never the humble type. "You do all have a lot to learn. Oh, maybe I should give a little training course in Quantico too?"

"Let's take it a step at a time, OK?"

Neal nodded.

Peter leaned back in his chair. "So I was thinking you can start tonight."

"Sure."

"Excellent." Peter smiled. "I've put you on stakeout duty, so you'll have the entire night, actually."

"Wait a sec-"

"Two, three weeks of stakeouts, you'll get your chance to have personal time with all the agents." It was win-win for all sides, as far as Peter could see.

Obviously, Neal didn't see it that way. "Peter, you know, revenge doesn't suit you."

"And if you run out of things to teach during the night," Peter chuckled, "you can always keep things interesting with one of your little magic shows."

Neal crinkled his nose at that. "That's.. not even funny."

It was from where Peter was sitting. "Consider it the most important lesson in White Collar Life Skills."

"Never cuff the boss?"

Peter grinned. "Exactly."


End file.
